dick_berger_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Szhae
Richard "Rick" Szhae (March 30, 1999 - October 13, 2040) is one of the protagonists of 'Stuff...Thangs' on Wootpie's Channel. He is portrayed as a crazy, but fun loving person. Rick is Portrayed by Dustin Heath In 2017, Morty Szhae and Fok Idon preformed a ritual to turn Rick into a Pikachu. He was eventually turned back into a human via a fish being thrown at him. He has expressed a strong dislike toward being a human, and has stated he wanted to be a pikachu again. Rick has a brother, Morty , Who he is seen a lot with, and he seems to care for his brother, as they seem to have a lot of crazy fun together. Their last name is pronounced "Shay" Episodes Stuff...Thangs In Stuff...Thangs, Rick is seen singing a popular song from the internet, along with Morty, and their cousin Jesse Szhae Later in the Episode, Rick is seen pretending to shoot Morty, because he is annoyed by him In another segment, he is seen trying to "Count to 69 in one video" but is interrupted by Jesse Stuff...Thangs 2 Rick is first seen in this episode Talking into the camera, and Morty comes and attacks him Later in the episode he is walking down the tracks with Morty, and almost gets hit by a train. Once they make it to the Train Bridge, He sings the song "Hey Brother" by Avicii, and nearly jumps off. To end the episode, he and Morty are walking back from the river, and Morty tells Rick some depressing stuff about thangs Stuff...Thangs 3: Summer Friday's Edition Rick, in this episode, is first heard (not seen) singing the song "Easy Street" as they walk down, the ironically named Easy Street Later in the episode, he is using a camera to record a "mocumentary" about the Cancer house (Also Known as Fok's house) going down into Fok's Basement. He is then ambushed by Fok and Morty, who, as a prank, preform a ritual to turn Rick into a Pikachu. Pikachu Rick is then heard giving a speech about how much he enjoys being a pikachu, and is the turned back into a human when Morty and Fok realize that Rick is getting enjoyment out of their prank. Rick wakes up in a bed, hours later, and much to his dismay, he is now a human. Morty was tired of Rick always talking about the time he was a pikachu, so he chokes Rick until he Passes out, yelling at a person that just goes by the name of "Turtle" Later, he is reminiscing about the time that he was a pikachu, and Morty, annoyed by this, flies into the room and screams "FUCKING FUR-FAG" At the end of the episode, Rick, Morty, and Fok seem to have made up, and are no longer mad at each other. Rick, who's on the toilet, realizes that it's time to get the squad back together, so he shouts "Oh Shit! Squad Assemble!" and they all assemble Stuff...Thangs 4 (Minus Hitler Edition) Rick is first seen in an unknown playground exclaiming "Hi, I'm Rick Szhae, and welcome to Jackass!" he then gets up on a playground ride, and falls off soon thereafter. It then cuts to Rick at the River, looking out at it, He then turns around, and pukes blood while trying to say "Pikachu" Later Rick is seen with Fok and Taylor preforming a "Crab People Ritual" which fails. He is then seen "Going to Church" He hears something, and goes to investigate, finding Fok. Fuck asks Rick "Do you want any Doritos?" The "Meme Hunters" segment continues in this episode, this time including Rick, whom for some reason, goes unrecognized by Morty how i met your stuff...thangs 5 Rick will appear in this episode Notable Quotes "Hi, I'm Rick Szhae, and welcome to Jackass!" "We're on Easy Street! And I think we're in the Hood! Oh dear Lord there's a Gun! Watch out Cody!!" "...I love it. It's fun *get's hit with fish* ahhhhhhhhh" Category:StuffThings Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Dead